A Mother's Day SecretSurprise
by Hikari Nami
Summary: A story that was nagging at me. NovaChiro relationship. Not bad. Read and find out. End of discussion.


Me: Hey my loving readers. I had this story nagging at me on Mother's Day so I decided to write it down.

Otto: What's it about this time?

Me: I'm not talking.

Sprx: Then we'll make ya.

Gibson: Get her!

Me: AHHHHH! (_dodges them_) Let's get on with the story so they'll stop pestering me.

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! End of discussion.

**A Mother's Day Secret**

It's a loving day around Shuggazoom. Why? Because it's Mother's Day, of course. A day when children and parents tell their mothers how much they mean to them. You could just feel the love radiating from the city. The only thing that disrupted the mood were five bionic monkeys jumping from rooftop to rooftop in worry.

"Where'd the kid run off to this time?" fumed Sprx. "Calm down, Sprx. We will find him eventually." Said Antauri, in a calm mood as always. Sprx nearly exploded, "Calm down. CALM DOWN. HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN CHIRO'S WHO KNOWS WHERE DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT! Oww!" Nova had punch him in the side of the head.

"Thank you Nova, that's much better." "No worries Gibson. Didja find Chiro yet?" The blue monkey sighed, "I'm afraid all my scans of the city have failed to located Chiro's communicator signal." "Maybe he turned off his communicator?" questioned Otto. Gibson looked at him like '_Are you stupid or something? Don't answer that_'. "Highly improbable Otto. Chiro knows not to turn off his communicator in case of Skeleton King activity. Besides, what excusable reason would Chiro have for turning it off in the first place?"

"He doesn't want to be found?" questioned Sprx. "But what would drawn Chiro to such lengths as to separate himself from us?" asked Antauri. "Well, we're not finding the answers just standing here. Let's go find Chiro." said Nova. "Nova's right" said Antauri, "Sprx, go check the Arcade. Otto, you check the park. Gibson, check downtown. Nova and I will check the shopping areas." Everyone parted ways.

As they approached the shops, Nova stopped. Antauri stopped and looked back. The yellow monkey was staring out into the forest just outside the city. She was deep in thought. "Nova, is something wrong?" asked Antauri. This snapped her back to reality. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing." "Nova. What's wrong?" Antauri repeated, a little more forceful. "I was just thinking that Chiro just might be outside the city right over there." She pointed where she had been staring.

Antauri pondered this. It was possible. "What reason suggests that he's out there?" he questioned. "There's a lake out there that I go to sometimes when I need time to myself. It's very serene and a great place to clear your head." she replied with a smile. "Very well, you go check. I'll patrol the shops. Contact me when you're done searching." She nodded, activated her jetpack and headed off.

_Outside the city_

Nova landed just outside the forest. She smiled, she was growing acustom to seeing this place. Trudging forward through the underbrush, she followed a path that she knew all to well. She knew this forest like the back of her hand. Remembering her steps, she walked quickly to the lake. Left, right, pass the towering pine tree, and just ahead. Before she could part the brush, she felt something graze her arm. Gripping where the object had hit, she cringed. It had drawn blood.

She fell to her knees, 'Damn that hurt. Who or what was that?' she wondered. Her vision blurred a bit when someone walked through the brush in the direction from which the object had come. "Nova!" It was Chiro. She could barely make out that he was in his hyper form. Then it hit the yellow monkey, that had been his Chiro Spearo attack. He had thought she was an enemy. Chiro hurried forward.

"Nova, I am so sorry." He gently pulled her hand away from her arm so he could examine the damage he had made on her arm. It was a fairly deep cut, blood was steady coming from the wound's opening. Acting quickly, Chiro picked her up and took her the last few steps to the lake. Setting her down near the water's edge, he took off his scarf and dipped it in the water and proceeded to clean her wound. She cringed when the wet cloth came in contact with the wound. "Nova, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was a Formless or something." He sounded really upset that he had hurt her.

"It's alright, Chiro. I'll be fine. I've taken much worse than this before." Nova replied, making an attempt to calm him. Her vision was still blurry. "Although, none of them made me have blurry vision." She heard a small laugh from Chiro. Then she felt a tug on her arm. He had tied the scarf around her arm as a make-shift bandage. "Better?" He asked. Her vision cleared, "Yes, much better. Thank you." She took a good look at him. One thing stuck out at her, his face. He had red eyes and light red cheeks.

Chiro had been crying.

"Chiro? What's wrong?" Nova asked. "It's..nothing, really." He had hesitated a bit and turned away. Knowing he needed to talk, Nova scooted next to him and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her, tears beginning to fall. "What's wrong?" she asked again, concern evident in her voice. Chiro wiped his eyes and took a shaking breath.

"My mom died several years ago, right after Mother's Day. I was only seven when it happened, but it still hurts. I feel like I could have done something to help her." A fresh wave of tears flowed. "My so-called father was her killer. He had taken her to a bar somewhere and killed her, then shot himself. I didn't care much for him, he would always hurt Mom for things she didn't do. My mom was everything to me, the nicest person I had in my life. When she died, I felt empty. I wanted her back, but I knew that was never possible. So I buried myself in my studies to try to dull the pain, but that didn't do much cause it always came back when this time of year rolled around." A hiccup escaped his lips.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Nova questioned. She had moved closer to him, hoping to give him whatever comfort she could with her presence. The boy nodded, "Yeah it does." A smile crept onto his face. Nova was confused, "What?" Chiro chuckled, "Well, after I woke you guys up, I've learned a lot of things like, my mom is still watching over me. I saw her in a dream a couple of days after I first saw you." He paused. Then Nova asked, "Why do you say 'When you saw me'?" Another smile formed, "Because she said she would always be there for me, even though I couldn't see her. Besides, someone, though they may not take my mother's place, feels like my mother and treats me like a son and for that I am grateful."

Nova was curious. Who does Chiro consider a second mother? Chiro noticed her curiousity. His tears had stopped long ago and his smile had spread across his tear-streaked face. He pulled her close, hugging her and whispering in her ear, "That person is you, Nova. You've always been there for me, caring for me when I'm ill, listening when I need someone to talk to, and loving me with all your heart. Thank you."

Nova was surprised and happy at the same time. He was right, she was always there for him and she did love him like a son. They continue their embrace until Chiro released her. "Your welcome, but why?"asked Nova. "Because, my mother had said in my dream that there was someone out there who would love me like she did, it just took longer than I expected to find that person. I only realized it last week. I really appreciate all you've done for me Nova." "I really appreciate your words. That means I've done something right, taking care of you, cause Sparky won't keep his mouth shut."

They sat in silence for a while, until Chiro reached into his jacket and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was Nova's favorite dog, a white and gray husky (Those who have been to Build-a-Bear Workshop, it looks like that husky). It had bright blue eyes and it was wearing black pants with silver flames at the bottom and a shirt that matched Nova's fur, a sunshine yellow, that had orange letter's saying, 'Though I may not say it much, I love you with all my heart'. Around its ear hung a gold necklace with a gold heart locket on it. In the center of the locket was a heart shaped Citrine (golden-orange) stone. Inside the locket was a picture of Nova and Chiro, they were in the park and Nova had just tackled Chiro. Both were laughing.

Nova was shocked. Chiro took the necklace and hung it around her neck. "Happy Mother's Day, Nova" "Chiro, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you." They both smiled and embraced each other again. Nova looked across the lake and saw something. It looked like a transparent figure gliding across the lake. "Chiro" she whispered, "Look." The boy looked up and saw it. As the figure came closer, the pair could make out that it was a female with flowing waist-long black hair and bright blue eyes wearing an emerald green dress. Chiro trembled and softly whispered, "Mom." "Yes, it is me, Chiro. I was wondering when you would figure it out." The figure said. "So you're Chiro's mother. I've always wondered what you looked like." Nova stated.

Chiro's mother chuckled, "Yes, Nova this is what I look like." She knelt in front of the pink-eyed monkey, "And I am very grateful for you taking care of my son for me. You give him the same love that I gave him long ago and I respect you for that. Thank you." Nova blushed at the words as the figure turned to Chiro, "Chiro, you're still the same stubborn little boy I knew back then." "Hey, I'm not so little anymore." he retorted. "Yes, but you still whine a lot." Chiro blushed at her comment. "Just remember Chiro, I'll always be there whenever you need me, but if you ever need to speak to someone, Nova, as you suggest, is like your second mother." Chiro and Nova blushed harder. "I love you, Chiro. Good-Bye." "I love you, too, Mom. Good-bye." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of white light. The two remained in silence for a while until Chiro said, "Emerald was always her favorite color." Nova smiled and hugged the small husky tight, "Come on, Chiro. I just remembered, the others were looking for you and they probably think I've disappeared, too." The boy chuckled, "Yeah, let's go." He stood there for a bit before saying, "Thanks, Mom."

"Hey Chiro!" Nova called, "Race you back to the Super Robot." She jumped and took to the trees. "Hey! No Fair!" he cried, running after the fleeing monkey. They both laughed as they ran. Chiro had caught up to her as they neared the Super Robot. "I'm gonna beat you." he said. "In your dreams." she retorted. They saw the team by their destination and went full out. "Come on, Chiro. I know you can run faster than that." Suddenly, Chiro tripped, rolled on top of Nova, and the two rolled to a stop in front of the others with Chiro on top of Nova.

Chiro looked up at the others, "Hey, guys. Sorry I worried you." "Well, its good to know that you're okay, Chiro." said Gibson. Something squirmed beneath the boy and Nova's muffled voice was heard, "As much as I like being squished, my husky's being crushed and I CAN'T BREATHE!" she said, emphasizing the last part. "Sorry, Nova." replied Chiro, getting of the crushed monkey and helping her up. She brushed off herself and her husky.

"Hey Nova, where'd you get the dog?" asked Otto. The questioned monkey smiled, "Oh, just from a close loving family member." She looked up at Chiro who also smiled. Then Chiro's stomach growled, "Guess I'm a little hungry." The others chuckled. "With that growl I'm guessing you haven't eaten much today, have you Chiro?"asked Antauri. The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Well, then, guess it's time for a banquet in celebration for Mother's Day." said Chiro. The team went inside and Chiro forced Nova to sit down in her chair while him and the others made dinner. She reluctantly agreed. She sat there reading a book, until a heavenly aroma met her nose. It was coming from the kitchen (well duh, that's kinda obvious). Sprx and Otto came out with a piece of cloth and both had smiles. She was confused until they blindfolded her and lead her to the kitchen.

Upon arrival, the smells got stronger. Someone took off the blindfold and she saw what made the scent. It was a chicken pea casserol(1), cream chicken n' biscuits(2), ceasar salad(3), and a large ultimate sundae cake(4). "You guys made all this." she asked in disbelief. "What you think you're the only one who knows how to cook?"retorted Sprx. "Well I wasn't expecting this." she replied. "Well we have to do something nice for the female who's always been there for us in more ways than one." said Otto.

Nova smiled, "Thanks guys." "Don't thank us, it was Chiro's idea. He told us everything that happened at the lake." said Antauri. A faint pink traced her cheeks as she looked toward Chiro for an answer. He blushed a bit, "Antauri asked how you got the cut and one thing led to another and I told them." Nova smiled anyway and said, "Enough chit-chat, let's eat already." and everyone dug in.

After dinner was done and dishes were washed, everyone headed to bed. Antauri pulled Nova aside, "It's a great thing what you've done for Chiro." "You've done the same Antauri. He sees you as a father remember." Antauri nodded as he headed to bed. Before going to her room, she stopped by Chiro's. She knocked, heard his 'come in' and went in.

The boy was sitting on his bed in his PJs looking at a photograph. Seeming to know it was her, he patted his hand onhis bed, signaling for her to come sit by him. She did and looked at the picture. There was a little boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was in the arms of a women with waist-long hair and bright blue eyes wearing an emerald dress. "That's you and your mom when you were little?" she asked. He nodded and noticed that Nova still had the husky in her arms.

"You love that thing, don't you?" he asked. "Almost as much as you." she replied. They both smiled. Nova could tell that the boy was still a little upset. The door openned and in walked the others. "Can't sleep, can ya, kid?" Chiro shook his head 'no' and laid back on his bed. Nova stayed as Antauri and Sprx went to his right and Gibson and Otto joined her on his left. Chiro's eyes drooped, but he still wouldn't fall asleep. Then an idea struck Nova.

"Hey Chiro, did your mom ever sing you to sleep?" "Sometimes when I was afraid or when I couldn't fall asleep, why?" He answered/asked, although he already had a clue on why. Then Nova began to sing. She had a beautiful voice and it soothed everyone's mind. (I sang this song in choir once. It's really lovely. It's called 'Olde Irish Aire'. I changed one word, Shuggazoom is actually 'Killarney')

_The moon shines down from the heavens. A soft wind blows from the sea. I hear a tune that my mother. Once sang so sweetly to me. _

_She sang, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lu-ra-lay" and "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie". She sang, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lu-ra-lay" and "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie". _

_It takes me over the ocean_

_To my dear home far away._

_I miss the friends of my childhood._

_I long to see them today._

_I sing, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lu-ra-lay" and "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie". I sing, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lu-ra-lay" and "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie". _

_There's one fond wish in my heart now._

_If that one wish could come true,_

_I'd be back home in Shuggazoom,_

_Back home dear mother with you._

_We'd sing, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lu-ra-lay" and "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie". We'd sing, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lu-ra-lay" and "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie"._

_We'd sing, "Tu-ra-lu-ra-lie"._

As she ended the song, everyone noticed that Chiro was in a deep slumber. Feeling preety tired herself, Nova curled up at his side. His arm wrapped around her in his sleep. She didn't care that the others were watching, she just cared about making her new-found son as comfortable as possible. She heard them all leave except one. He turned off the light and walked back over to Chiro's right, got on the bed, pulled up the covers and curled into Chiro's side. Guessing who it was, Nova openned her tired eyes as pink met olive-yellow. Yep, she was right, it was Antauri. Chiro pulled both his 'parents' close as they all fell asleep. "Good-night, 'mom' and 'dad'." Said Chiro sleepily. "Good-night, Chiro." They answered.

**_The End_**

Me: Finally I'm done. Didn't that make a great Chiro/Nova friendship story. Oh, those numbers meant as followed:

1) a casserol with chicken chucks mixed with peas, cream of mushroom, and spagetti.

2) chicken strips in a pasty chicken broth that you mixed with rice and buttermilk biscuits, my dad's recipe

3) the kind of salad Olive Garden has, for those who have been there

4) a white cake with ice cream scoops on top with bananas on the edge, cherries on each scoop of ice cream, and fudge drizzled on top; I had it for my birthday, It was so good.

Nova: And it was all good.

Otto: Yum

Chiro: So when you gonna update next time.

Me: After my exams next week, then I'm outta school. And I'm getting my driver's license this summer.

Sprx: Why not now? You're sixteen.

Me: Because my parents are so busy right now that they can't take me to get my test. But no worries, I can wait.

Antauri: Patience is a virtue.

Gibson: Quite true.

Everyone: **Read and Review. Please and Thank you.**


End file.
